Otto Cavio
Cyber Rider G3 |type = Hero Protagonist|homeworld = Earth|firstepisode = Let's... Sale!|lastepisode = The Special!|numberofepisodes = 52 (Garage Salers) 5 (Movies) 2 (Specials)|cast = Ivan Randall|image2 = GarageSaler.jpg}}Otto Cavio is a 17-year old boy that sells stuff. Later, he earned the power to be Kamen Rider Garage Saler by using the MonieChanger and the Rider Bill. History Becoming Garage Saler While Otto was making his garage sale, a Stealer came and attacked and later, He wad granted the ability of Garage Saler and he destroyed the Stealer with a Rider Kick, destroying the Stealer. The Blue Intruder Otto and Jose fight each other as Garage Saler and Coin Grabber and lost power de-transforming. Fighting with Yose Garage Saler fights Yose and nearly got hit by Yose's Death Attack and though he disappeared, Otto walked home. Earning New Stuff Otto and Jose gets multiple things and Yose of Doom attacks and they fight and Yose getted kicked into the sky, getting damaged, not destroyed. Meeting Chalk Yose and Jose get stuck inside the chalk and later Otto transforms into Garage Saler to destroy the chalk, making them come out. Wheelchairs Otto and Jose get stuck inside a wheelchair and then they transform and destroyed the virus, getting them out of the wheelchair. The Triple Otto goes and sees Yose and Jose in the room watching Tv, Then he gets ambushed by the Time Stealer which copied him and Jose. Otto and Jose transform and sees another Kamen Rider Garage Saler. Jose did not know which one to blast. Then a copy Kamen Rider Coin Grabber ambushes the real one. Then the real ones had a plan to both of them doing a Double Rider Kick destroying them. The Princess Otto goes to high school and founded Yoki Hand, a new student, then Yoki said "Can i be your date?" Otto said "Um....." Yoki told Oto a story that her uncle was a Kamen Rider. Then a Stealer comes and Otto transformed into Garage Saler when Yoki finds a lost MonieChanger and accidentally turned into Kamen Rider Princess Garage Saler and helps Garage Saler fight Hammer Stealer. Then Yoki got scars and bruises and gets took home when Garage Saler holds the Dai-Ju and Rest-Staff and does a suprise attack called the ""Double Destroyer"" and kills the Hammer Stealer taking Yoki home. The Money and Fang Stealer Jose lost a blue ball and blames it on Yose while Otto was checking on his garage sale then Yose of a Doom came when Jose and Otto transforme, then Jose turned into a Stealer and attacks Garage Saler and later Garage Saler pulled his MonieSlasher and slashes Jose turning him human and Yose poofs away and Jose needed some rest. Quick Bucks Otto and Jose wakes up and brushed their teeth and then got called to a garage sale when the Henchers jump out they transform and fight then hits the Henchers destroying them when more Henchers come, they get their MonieSlasher & HandGrabber and hits every single Hencher and does their finishing attack destroying them and they walked home for dinner. Meeting Bank Stealer and Earning Bank Form Otto and Jose goes to the Gazo Bank and looks at the money and then Yose attacks, They transform and get attacked and the safe opened at Yose of Doom took the Bank Rider Bill and ran away but when Coin Grabber blasted him he gave the bill to Garage Saler and Garage Saler transforms into Bank Form and attacks Yose when Yose transformed into Bank Stealer, a prototype of Garage Saler attacking him and goes away while they detransform. Team-Up with the Rival Otto and Jose walked back to the bank to make everything safe while Yose was watching with old binoculars and saw a Stealer when Jose get injured very badly and Garage Saler in Bank Form grabs him and he transformed into Kamen Rider Coin "Saver" and they fight the Henchers and Bank Stealer, leading to a giant explosion and they go back to their beds. Forms is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Garage Saler. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given form. - Dollar= Dollar Form *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.25 t. *'Kicking power': 110 t. *'Maximum jump height': 242 m. *'Maximum running speed': 102 m. per 6.0 sec. Dollar Form is Garage Saler's default red form. Accessed through the Garage Rider Bill, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Dollar Form, Garage Saler dons the where he is able to utilize his natural abilities to briefly "blast" dollars and strike Stealers. This Form has three finishing attacks. *MonieChanger Finisher: ** : A flying fast kick that hits the enemy with a lot of dollars making a giant explosion. *MonieSlasher Finishers: ** : In Blade Mode, Garage Saler charges the blade with swirling green dollars energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. ** : In Gun Mode, Garage Saler blasts millions of dollars at the enemy. Appearances: Garage Salers 1-10, 13-32, Alpha: Garage Saler Legendary Fight Hero Taisen, 33-50 - Bank= Bank Form *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.5 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Bank Form is Garage Saler's second form. Accessed through the Bank Rider Bill, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. His final attack is Quick Buck (Bank) where he makes powerful punches on the enemy. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. *MonieChanger Finisher: ** : A flying kick that uses silver energy which makes the body and mask of Garage Saler's form open and envelops him in an bank. *Bank Knuckle Finishers: ** : Garage Saler charges the knuckle weapon with swirling silver energy before he punches the enemy on its chest. Appearances: Garage Salers 10-32, Alpha: Garage Saler Legendary Fight Hero Taisen, 37-50 - Super= *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.25 t. *'Kicking power': 110 t. *'Maximum jump height': 242 m. *'Maximum running speed': 102 m. per 6.0 sec. Bike Form is Garage Saler's biker red form. Accessed through the Garage DRIVCoin, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. - Toucon Raging Fire Boost Saler Form= Toucon Raging Fire Boost Saler Form *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 111.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.4 sec. Raging Fire Form is Garage Saler's flame-based form. This is exclusive to Kamen Rider Garage Salers: Selling Saga - Garage Dozer= Fusion Form (Garage Saler + ATM Dozer) *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.25 t. *'Kicking power': 110 t. *'Maximum jump height': 242 m. *'Maximum running speed': 102 m. per 6.0 sec. Fusion Form is Garage Saler's fusion form of Kamen Rider Garage Salers and A.T.M. Appearances: Garage Salers 30-48 - Golden= Golden Form *'Height': 210.0 cm. *'Weight': 88.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24.6 t. *'Kicking power': 28.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.3 sec. is Garage Saler's final form, accessed via the Gold Rider Bill. This form has a finisher called Chrome Blast and can destroy enemy's easily. Appearances: Alpha: Garage Saler Legendary Fight Hero Taisen, 33-50 }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *MonieChanger - Transformation device *Rider Bills - Transformation trinkets. *CodePhone - Garage Saler's phone decoder *DECKdriver - Bike Saler's transformation device *DRIVDiscs - Bike Saler's transformation trinkets Weapons *MonieSlasher - Standard sidearm weapon *HandGrabber Blaster Mode - Briefly used in Dollar Form to bring Yose and Jose out of the chalk. *Dai-Ju - Secondary weapon *Rest-Staff - Secondary weapon *Bank Knuckle - Bank Mode's personal weapon *Biker Sparrow - Bike Saler's personal weapon Vehicles *Machine CarSeller - Garage Saler's Rider Machine *PyschBiker - Bike Saler's Rider Machine Notes *Otto Cavio's MonieSlasher is identical to the in Kamen Rider Ghost. *Bike Form is identical to . *9 years ago, there will be a blue rider with the same shape of the horns. *Toucon Raging Fire Boost Saler Form is identical to . Category:Red Riders Category:Garage Salers Category:Primary Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Shower Rider Series